Today, there are several Platform as a Service (PaaS) offerings. However, not many of them are profitable. The PaaS provider is faced with the dichotomy of aggressive promotion and growth of the number of users of the platform on the one hand, and, on the other hand, keeping the cost per user down. The key cost per user factor is the cost of required support. There are different categories of users, each with their own skill set and demand for more specific support. The main cost drivers are not the few users that require expert support, but rather the large number of users that are not highly skilled and use features beyond their current scope.